


The Nightmare's Not Over

by TwistedNympho



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNympho/pseuds/TwistedNympho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire is nothing but a tyrannical and demanding supremacy whose goal is to spread fear and assert power, and do so by any means necessary. It’s the definition of a nightmare. That’s why Sabine left, but is it the only reason she left? With the help of her Ghost family, watch as Sabine battles with the other “reason” from her past; a reason that intends to do more than just haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare's Not Over

Imperial troopers, soldiers, and cadets perfectly aligned the walkway in assigned formation, standing tall and proud to show their upmost respect for the newest ranking agent. What an extravagant day it was when the Empire appointed a new ISB agent. An entire fleet and squadron was called upon a Star Destroyer to “get acquainted” with the newest superior they would be taking orders from.  Everyone waited in stiff anticipation until the doors split apart with a somewhat sinister hiss. A few troops straightened up not wanting to be singled out by the piercing eyes that soullessly studied the room as the commander made his way down the aisle. It was none other than Grand Moff Tarkin, with the much respected Agent Kallus striding just a step behind him.

“Strength… Power… Discipline. All things the Empire has mandated be aspects of its adherents. Today we are gathered here to revere and venerate a single soldier who has not only fulfilled these aspects in his service, but has excelled in them tremendously,” Tarkin spoke in the usual stoic demeanor,” Without further ado I present to you the newest Imperial ISB Agent: Agent Malric.”

Every head turned back to the door. A tall, young man in attire similar to Kallus’s made his way down the walkway until he was just a few steps in front of Tarkin. He stamped his foot hard to the ground as he saluted his superior. He kept his gaze up towards the ceiling, as it was considered disrespectful to look down on your superiors, even if they were shorter than you. The young man had a cold glare and an even colder voice.

“Agent Malric. Do you swear your absolute loyalty to the Empire?”               

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Do you swear to defend the Empire, its name, and all that it does and ever will stand for?”

“Sir, yes sir!!”

Tarkin’s eyes narrowed as if he was mentally testing the man that stood before him.

“At any cost?”

“Sir, yes sir!!!”

Tarkin held out his hand, where a perfectly polished agent helmet was placed.

“With this you are now officially ranked an Imperial ISB Agent,” Tarkin said placing the helmet on Malric’s head.

Agent Malric lifted his head to revel a devilishly sickening smile. If it was even possible, the glare in his eyes had gotten even colder and a bit psychotic.

“Agent Malric is it true that you were born in 3251 LY ?” Tarkin spoke with curiosity.

“Yes sir, that is correct.”

Tarkin gave a slight scoff at this,” Only 20 years old. That would make you the youngest to ever be deemed an Imperial agent,” Tarkin turned his attention to the soldiers and cadets,” Take note of this. This man has accomplished something never before in Imperial history. It’d be wise to model your service and performance after a man as sufficient as this one.” Hearing this, Kallus had become a bit jealous. He hadn’t become an agent until he was nearly 30, but there was no point in being bitter at the success of others.

“Congratulations Agent Malric,” Kallus reached his hand out, and Malric gladly shook it,” What’s the first thing you’re going to do now that you’re an authorized agent?”

That devilish smile came back and Malric spoke almost with a hiss

“I’m going to tell an old friend the good news,” Malric crooked his head to the admiral.” Set course for Lothal.”


End file.
